Another Broadway Show
by Lea Support
Summary: Finn e Rachel ficam frente a frente depois de cinco anos separados e vão precisar lidar com todo o amor e mágoa que guardaram todo esse tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Um movimento na cama me acordou, meu corpo ainda está tão cansado que parece pesar meia tonelada. Os braços fortes, que estavam relaxados, ao redor da minha cintura, apertaram meu corpo e me puxaram para mais perto, minhas costas contra seu peito e um beijo em meu pescoço, seus lábios estavam mornos, e o carinho me arrancou um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Acorda preguicinha - sua voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar, soou baixa, em um sussurro por meus ouvidos.

- Hum... – resmunguei, quero continuar a dormir, quero ficar na cama pra sempre, hoje o dia será puxado, eu não quero acordar, por favor, não me acorde.

- Rach...

- Nãooo – choraminguei, interrompendo-o.

- Vamos, deixa de preguiça – afundou o rosto em meus cabelos e eu senti sua respiração morna contra meu corpo.

- Mais cinco minutinhos, Finn.

- Não! – falou firme, mas ainda assim com aquele tom brincalhão, rolei com seus braços ainda ao redor do meu corpo e fiquei de frente para ele.

Abri os olhos, finalmente, o quarto estava claro demais e logo voltei a fechá-los, piscando algumas vezes, tentando controlar a luz que perturbava minhas pupilas.

- Bom dia – falou por fim, quando consegui olhar em seu rosto, meus olhos entreabertos, cautelosos. Ele estava tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda era o mesmo Finn que me apaixonei pelos corredores do WMHS, uns cinco ou seis fios grisalhos misturavam-se entre os cabelos negros, pequenas rugas já começavam a aparecer na lateral dos seus olhos quando ele sorria, mas era meu, sempre foi, desde o dia em que me botou dentro de um trem, me deixando livre para realizar meus sonhos. Senti um nó na garganta, essa lembrança ainda me corta o coração, mas faz muito tempo, é passado. Seus lábios estalaram contra os meus antes que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Bom dia – respondi, a voz arrastada e rouca, um tom mais grave talvez. Afundei meu rosto contra seu peito e respirei fundo. Eu gostava do cheiro da sua pele, ainda mais ao amanhecer, toquei meu nariz em seu pescoço quente e seus dedos longos afundaram em meus cabelos embaraçados, fazendo cafuné, voltei a fechar os olhos, aproveitando os minutinhos que ainda me restavam na cama. – Não quero ir ao ensaio – quebrei o silêncio, fiz bico teatralmente e olhei para ele, Finn sorriu e beijou meus lábios mais uma vez. – Meu corpo está dolorido, minhas pernas parecem pesar duas toneladas cada uma.

- Exagerada.

- Não é exagero, é verdade, Finn.

- Você que escolheu essa vida. Afinal de contas, é Wicked.

- É...Wicked. – Sorri deslumbrada, eu tinha conseguido realizar o meu sonho, Broadway.

- Hoje as cinco?

- Sim, sim...não se atrase.

- Hoje é o grande dia, como poderia me atrasar?

Ele se atrasar? Jamais. E eu sabia disso. Tudo o que se tratava dela, ele era sempre o primeiro da fila. Eu também, ela era minha prioridade, mas minha carreira exigia muito de mim e isso me matava. Não vou negar, adorava os palcos, me sentia deslumbrante, a sensação de ser aplaudida de pé após cada espetáculo, é algo que...não sei, não tem como explicar, só quem tem isso sabe como é, isso é o Céu para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo que me sinto nas alturas, consigo despencar em queda livre, quando chego em casa e já a encontro dormindo, sem nem ao menos eu ter tido a chance de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Mas Finn sempre está lá para me confortar, e fazer um resumo completo do que ela fez durante todo o dia. Na segunda, dias em que não temos apresentações, nosso dia de folga, ela é minha, toda minha e só minha, não desgrudo dela. Hoje é segunda, e um exceção, tivemos ensaios e sinto minha garganta arder de tantas vezes que repeti as notas de _Defying Gravity. _São quase cinco da tarde e eu estou aflita, presa no trânsito de NYC, em um táxi amarelo, dirigido por um indiano com uma cara nada feliz. Respiro fundo e solto o ar logo em seguida, aflita, entediada e aborrecida, agradeço pela tradição da divisória entre a parte do motorista e do passageiro, pelo menos assim ele não pode me ouvir. Meu iphone treme em minha mão, seguido por um barulhinho baixo e discreto. Mensagem, e é de Finn.

Onde vc está? São quase 5h

F

Digito rápido, tocando as teclas projetadas na tela touch sreen.

No engarrafamento, a cidade está parada.

R.

E quase que imediatamente uma outra mensagem chega.

Aprece-se!

F

Eu sei que preciso estar lá antes das cinco de qualquer jeito, nem que eu tenha que vender minha própria mãe para isso...no meu caso, vender meus dois pais. Olho para cima, revirando os olhos. Porcaria de carro que não anda. Dou duas batidinhas na divisória de acrílico, o motorista me olha surpreso e desliza a janelinha para o lado.

- Aqui, acho que isso paga – estendo uma nota de vinte dólares – vou ficar aqui.

Ele acena com a cabeça na menção de um sorriso, com certeza a corrida não daria vinte dólares nem mesmo com a gorjeta, e essa é minha deixa para cair fora do táxi tartaruga.

- 45th Street com a 7th avenida – leio a placa verde sobre minha cabeça – ótimo, preciso chegar a 47th ST com a 10th Avenida e tenho – olho no relógio – quinze minutos.

Saio correndo entre as pessoas, equilibrando-me em minha bota de saltos finos. Péssimo dia para usá-las, Rachel Berry. O telefone toca e ignoro, deve ser Finn. Mas me dou por vencida quando ele volta a tocar. E já estou na 47.

- Alô – respondo ofegante, desviando-me das pessoas

- Onde você está? – Ele fala baixo, já deve estar no auditório

- Na 47 com a...- tento enxergar a placa verde que se aproxima a medida que corro – oitava. Já estou chegando.

- Você está correndo? – Pergunta rindo, provavelmente imaginando a cena. Não vejo graça. – Pagava para ver isso.

- Você não está ajudando... nona. – falo o número da rua no momento que passo pela próxima esquina.

- Ok, não caia, por favor – ele limpa a garganta, tentando esconder o riso, mas isso só me deixa com mais raiva.

- Tchau, Finn.

Coloquei o aparelho dentro do bolso do meu sobretudo e só então parei para analisar meu traje. Estava de bota, cano longo e salto fino, vestido solto e leve, azul claro, sob o sobretudo bege. Definitivamente não estava com roupas adequadas para correr uma maratona em New York. Senti a brisa fresca do outono bater em meu rosto enquanto meus cabelos chicoteiam o vento. Décima avenida. Me sinto aliviada. Logo vejo a escola primária, as paredes de pedras escuras da Private Primary School St. Joseph. Empurrei a porta pesada de madeira avermelhada e estava tudo em silêncio, todos os pais estavam no auditório e só eu perturbava a calmaria do ambiente imaculado com meus saltos extravagantes. O auditório estava lotado, e eu derretendo, culpa da correria. Avistei uma cadeira vazia e reconheci de imediato a pessoa ao lado dela. Passei pedindo licença, incomodando a maioria das pessoas já acomodadas até chegar ao meu lugar.

- Pensei que não fosse chegar a tempo. – estalei meus lábios contra os dele e sorri.

- Mas cheguei.

- Olha – apontou para a ponta da cortina que estava entreaberta. – a cada cinco minutos ela vinha conferir se você já estava aqui.

Logo vi seu rostinho preocupado, acenei para que ela me visse. Linda abriu aquele sorriso largo, que faltava um dente, presa na inocência dos seus 6 anos de idade. Ela parece muito comigo, com um bônus, o nariz do pai. Sorri quando ela fechou a cortina com pressa e as luzes do auditório diminuíram.

- Por que está rindo?

- Nada – beijei seu ombro e as cortinas se abriram, atrás delas uma porção de bailarinas pequeninas ainda. Não demorou para eu identificar a minha.

Senti um movimento na cama e abri os olhos assustada. A figura das pequenas bailarinas dando piruetas com pouca coordenação imediatamente sumiu da minha frente. Olhei para o lado e o cenário era outro. A pessoa que dormia ao meu lado era outra e... Por Deus, por que eu estou sonhando com o Finn? Estiquei minha mão para tocar suas costas musculosas, mas encolhi meus dedos, não queria acordá-lo. Joguei o lençol para o lado e saí da cama, peguei meu celular sobre o criado mudo e eu precisava de ajuda. URGENTEMENTE.

SOS

R.

Fui até a cozinha tomar um copo de água gelada e espantar meu pesadelo, senti o líquido escorrer pela minha garganta, refrescando-me, não demorou para meu celular vibrar em minhas mãos.

Dunkin'Donuts em meia hora.

K.

Voltei para o quarto e ele ainda estava dormindo. Fui direto para o banheiro e me livrei do pijama, jogando no chão, no canto, sem me importar com a bagunça. Liguei o chuveiro e a água fria caiu sobre meu corpo. É verão em Nova York e a água está refrescante demais. Girei o sabonete entre minhas mãos, espalhando a espuma pelo meu corpo em seguida. Fechei os olhos e lembrei-me do toque dos seus dedos sobre minha pele, como seu toque me fazia arrepiar, meu coração acelerava e me faltava ar. Lembrei da voz rouca em meu ouvido, respirei fundo ao sentir meu corpo tencionar.

Duas mãos grandes seguraram-me pela cintura, dei um salto para frente pelo susto e logo braços compridos e fortes me puxaram para um abraço, minha costa contra seu corpo nu.

- Lhe assustei? – Ele riu entre meus cabelos ensopados

- Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo – balbuciei, o nó crescente em minha garganta impedia minha voz de sair.

- Por que não me acordou...Hum? – Seus beijos formavam um caminho de trás da minha orelha, descendo por meu pescoço, indo até meu ombro, me arrepiando.

- Br...Brody – gaguejei, fechando os olhos.

- Quer companhia para o banho?

Ele tomou o sabonete das minhas mãos, o girou entre seus dedos, formando espuma e passando por meu corpo em seguida. Minha pele estava sensível, seu toque me fazia arrepiar, fechei os olhos quando suas mãos desceram por minha cintura, suas unhas curtas arranharam a parte de trás das minhas coxas, puxando-me para o seu colo. Abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas, conseguindo estabilidade, seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, minhas costas apoiadas contra a parede gelada do box do banheiro. Enrolou meus cabelos longos e ensopados em seu pulso, puxando com cuidado, minha cabeça tombou para traz delicadamente, dando livre acesso ao meu pescoço.

- Como...você consegue ser tão linda e...sexy – Seus dentes arranhavam meu pescoço, entre beijos e mordidas leves.

- Bro...Brody...para – reuni o pouco de ar que me restava – para...

- O que houve? – franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Kurt...Kurt está me esperando – agradeci por meu cérebro ainda estar trabalhando e não perdido entre cada desejo que foi inflamado pelos hormônios em meu corpo.

- Ah não Rach, pensei que fossemos passar a manhã juntos. – Soltei minhas pernas da sua cintura e ele me segurou até meus pés encostarem delicadamente no chão olhado.

- Ele está me esperando – fiz cara de culpada pedindo desculpas – desculpe.

- Fazer o que não é? – ele bufou, voltando para debaixo do chuveiro, passou as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto a água corria por seu corpo definido, mordi os lábios quando meus olhos chegaram lá, o tamanho de sua excitação. – Se continuar ai mordendo o lábio, juro que Kurt vai passar a eternidade esperando – Ri, abri a porta do box e puxei a toalha, acho que só tenho 15 minutos e ainda preciso pegar o metrô.

Sentei na única cadeira vazia do terceiro vagão, entre uma senhora e um garoto que deveria ter cerca de dez anos. Logo as portas fecharam-se na minha frente. O trem começou a se mover, as luzes da estação pegando velocidade e logo tudo ficou escuro, estávamos no túnel, precisaria de cinco estações até chegar a minha. Respirei fundo, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e caí em meu mundo paralelo, avaliando tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Olhei no relógio e ainda não eram nem nove da manhã e eu já me sentia mentalmente esgotada. _Roots Before Branches_ invadiu meus ouvidos e eu sabia que isso era uma dica de que meu dia seria péssimo. Apertei os olhos e a imagem de Finn correndo atrás do trem que me trouxe para Nova York invadiu minha mente, mudei quase que imediatamente, e _Fuck You_ da Lily Allen foi uma ótima substituição, aquela era uma lembrança dolorosa demais. Já fazia alguns anos desde aquele dia, cinco para ser mais exata. E nesses cinco anos muita coisa mudou, terminei NYADA, me aventuro constantemente em testes para espetáculos da Broadway, eu e Kurt nos mudamos para Manhattan, cada um em seu apartamento e isso acabou fortalecendo mais ainda a nossa amizade... e Finn, Finn virou um tabu em nossas conversas, Kurt nunca citava seu nome, talvez por respeito a mim, eu não sei como ele está, nem onde está ou com quem está, eu sei que Kurt sabe e no fundo, o meu eu masoquista, também quer saber.

Empurrei a porta de vidro do Dunkin'Donuts, dez minutos depois do combinado. Agradeci mentalmente pelo local não estar cheio, varri o ambiente com o olhar e não demorou para ver Kurt sentado em uma mesa com três cadeiras, tomava algo, distraído, olhando o movimento através da parede de vidro. O alívio foi imediato, andei com passos largos até ele, para chegar mais rápido talvez.

- Hey pensei que tivesse desistido – ele sorriu, me curvei para abraçá-lo– Aqui... leite com mel, para as cordas vocais – ele me empurrou um copo térmico, branco, com o nome da lanchonete. Sorri em agradecimento. – Opa...vejo que o SOS é grave. O que houve? – Sua expressão brincalhona foi embora imediatamente.

Eu precisava falar, desabafar, contar meus sonhos lindos que me perturbam todas as noites, contar sobre o vazio que venho escondendo durante esses anos só para ele achar que eu estou bem, preciso contar meus medos, minhas fragilidades, mas não sei se consigo falar, o nó na minha garganta me sufoca. Sinto meu rosto arder, deve estar vermelho, meus olhos ficam borrados e eu os aperto com força para as lágrimas não caírem. Abro minha bolsa e tiro o envelope branco de dentro, com letras perfeitamente desenhadas formando um S e um A entrelaçados, o deslizo sobre a mesa com a ponta dos dedos. Por fim, levanto meus olhos para encarar seu rosto, não agüento e as lágrimas correm.

- Hey...hey... Rachel – ele puxa sua cadeira para perto da minha e me abraça, seu colo e confortável, sua voz carinhosa e me faz acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem. – Tá tudo bem... shiiii... tá tudo bem – fala baixo como um mantra, me embalando, confortando-me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Aos poucos fui controlando os soluços e minha respiração, a dor dentro do meu peito era dilacerante, não tenho outra palavra para comparar, eu me sentia em pedaços, queria ficar encolhida, no canto, a cabeça baixa, abraçada as minhas pernas, sem que ninguém pudesse me ver.

- Você está preocupada assim por causa do casamento da Sugar e do Artie? – falou com cautela, talvez minha atitude tenha assustado Kurt.

- Eu sei que ele não vai estar lá – solucei pela ultima vez e me soltei de seu abraço, meu rosto ardia, as lágrimas queimavam minha bochecha – mas, reencontrar todo mundo e não vê-lo é... argh! Não sei explicar.

Kurt engoliu seco, não pude deixar de notar. O que ele sabia? Será que não havia sido convidado? Impossível, li a carta que veio junto com o convite e as palavras de Sugar eram específicas: quero todos presentes para ser os padrinhos e madrinhas, nem que eu seqüestre cada um, vocês estarão em Lima nesse dia.

E uma coisa eu aprendi com ela, quando Sugar quer, Sugar tem.

Todos ao meu redor pareciam me avaliar dos pés a cabeça, me senti constrangida por isso.

- Você já confirmou sua presença? – Kurt deu um gole em seja lá o fosse que estivesse bebendo, fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça positivamente, quando os abriu, pareciam mais escuros, como se avaliassem uma situação delicada.

- Sim – deixou o copo sobre a mesa novamente. – Como está a relação com Brody? – Tentou desviar o assunto.

Minha cabeça inclinou, tentando avaliá-lo melhor, pisquei duas vezes, lentamente, tentando avaliar seus motivos para perguntar isso, Kurt apenas sorriu, talvez intimidado pela minha reação.

- Ele dormiu lá no meu apartamento hoje – dei um gole no leite com mel.

- Nossa, isso é um milagre! Em quase cinco anos de namoro vocês ainda moram em casas separadas. – dei de ombros diante da sua indireta. – O que aconteceu para causar esse medo todo de ir para Lima? – Baixei a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Ultimamente venho sonhando com o Finn – falei baixo, o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir. – Sonhando, tendo pesadelos, sei lá.

- Pesadelo?

- Na verdade não são pesadelos, são sonhos, os melhores possíveis e é esse o problema.

- Rachel, eu não to entendendo.

- Eu to sonhando com tudo o que eu planejei junto com ele na época da escola. Todos aqueles sonhos de virmos para Nova York, nos casarmos, Broadway, formarmos uma família... Kurt – apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa – Eu ando tendo sonhos...hum...bom...eróticos, com o Finn. – Sussurrei.

- Ok, poupe-me dos detalhes, Finn é o meu irmão. – Revirei os olhos. – E isso provavelmente está lhe afetando com o Brody, deduzo. – Voltei a encostar minhas costas na cadeira e soltei todo a ar.

- Não consigo mais ir para a cama com Brody sem pensar no Finn. – Falei de uma vez e vi o queixo de Kurt despencar. – Eu sei...- cocei minha testa, afastando a franja, talvez esteja na hora de eu deixá-la crescer. – Isso seria traição? – Ele ainda me olhava surpreso. Aquilo estava me intimidando, odeio quando Kurt faz isso, me intimidar. – Acha que eu devo ir para o casamento da Sugar?

Kurt mantinha seu olhar fixo em mim, como quem avalia uma situação muito delicada. Abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. Mordeu os lábios, baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Eu não sabia que ainda se sentia assim em relação a ele. Digo...já faz tanto tempo Rachel. – Dei de ombros, voltando a me sentir uma adolescente judia, com dois pais gays e boba. – Acho que fui negligente demais com você. Como seu amigo eu deveria ter visto que você estava mentindo, que me escondia algo e não apenas omitir qualquer informação sobre Finn.

- Foi o nosso trato. Eu decidi que não queria saber mais nada dele. – falei da forma mais terna que consegui, querendo amenizar seu sentimento de culpa.

Ainda lembro perfeitamente desse dia, Kurt havia me dito que Finn estava sendo transferido para o Líbano, ficaria responsável pela base das forças Armadas Americanas. Naquele dia eu surtei, entrei em desespero. Eu já achava loucura demais ele ter se alistado no exército, imagina ir para o Líbano, ficar morando em uma base do exército em meio a uma área de conflito. Aquele foi meu limite e o dia do nosso acordo, dalí em diante eu não queria saber de nada que fosse relacionado ao Finn, absolutamente NADA. À noite fui até Manhattan, a procura de Brody, sentia meu coração apertado, traída, e foi ele que cuidou de mim.

- Qual a ultima coisa que você sabe sobre Finn, Rachel? – Ele me olhou sério, senti meu corpo tremer.

- Kurt... eu...

- Diga! – Ordenou. Franzi o cenho, tentando entender o motivo para aquela reação. O que aconteceu e eu não sei? Finn está ferido? Casou? Está noivo? A minha imaginação fértil começou a embrulhar meu estômago.

- A ultima coisa que sei foi o que você mesmo me disse há anos. Ele está no Líbano, responsável por uma base do exército.

- Respondendo sua pergunta – ele me olhou sério. Que pergunta? Ah sim... se eu deveria ir ao casamento de Sugar e Artie. – Eu acho que você deve ir ao casamento, afinal de contas são nossos amigos, mas... com uma condição. Digo... duas. Primeiro, tenha absoluta certeza do que você sente pelo Finn e pelo Brody. E se você não tiver... segunda condição – Ele indicou os dedos para mim – vá de coração livre, sem que ele esteja preso ou deva satisfações a ninguém.

- Kurt – ri sem humor algum, aquilo estava me deixando nervosa – do que exatamente você está falando? – Ele me olhou apreensivo, seus lábios estavam tensos e aquela veia de preocupação dilatava em sua têmpora.

- Rachel – começou cautelosamente – Finn está em Lima há um ano.

Senti a pressão em meus ouvidos, como se eu estivesse em um avião, me deixando surda lentamente. Apertei os olhos e quando voltei a abrir, vi as paredes desmoronando ao meu redor, enquanto eu ficava lá, sentada, Kurt segurou minha mão, seus lábios se moviam, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. As paredes continuavam a cair lentamente ao meu redor, a poeira cinza subindo, sufocando-me. Puxei minha mão sob a de Kurt, eu não queria ser acalentada, queria explicações. Um ano? Por que ele não me procurou? E se ele tivesse me procurado, o que eu teria feito?

Escondi meu rosto com minhas mãos. Por que tudo isso? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Rachel? – Ouvi a voz de Kurt me chamando, baixei as mãos e ele parecia assustado. – Rachel você está pálida! Quer uma água? Está se sentindo bem?

- Não...quer dizer...sim. Eu... só foi informação demais de uma só vez. Eu...eu vou embora Kurt, preciso ficar sozinha e...

- Não! De jeito nenhum.

- Não preciso de babá, Kurt. – cuspi as palavras sem pensar, levantando da cadeira e colocando a bolsa em meu ombro.

- Nem de um amigo? – parei diante dele, talvez a expressão em meu rosto não lhe dissesse nada, na verdade nem eu sabia o que dizer. – Vem, vamos sair daqui, vamos conversar em outro lugar. Central Park, o que acha? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui puxada para fora do local.

- Por que ele não veio me procurar, Kurt? – Enfim decidi falar, depois de mais de meia hora andando em silêncio.

- É meio complicado... – Parei e me virei para ele, não é complicado, só me falar o motivo e pronto. – Ao contrário do que você fez, de não querer mais saber sobre a vida dele, ele queria saber sobre a sua. Ele sabe de tudo, que você foi uma das melhores alunas em NYADA, dos testes que faz para Broadway, que está morando sozinha, e...bom... sobre seu namoro com Brody.

- Ele sabe sobre Brody?

- Sim, sabe.

- Meu Deus. Isso é loucura, é loucura demais, chega a ser perseguição.

- Por duas ou três vezes ele pensou em voltar, em deixar o exército, pra falar a verdade eu até apoiei, tentei convencê-lo a fazer isso, mas... ele queria fazer isso para te procurar, mas achava que seria um empecilho no seu futuro. – Ele tocou meu ombro direito, apertando-o carinhosamente – o que você vai fazer?

- Eu... eu não sei... mas...argh Kurt, eu realmente quero vê-lo, mas... e Brody, tenho que terminar com Brody?

- Você não ama o Brody como amou o Finn, não é verdade? – Balanço a cabeça positivamente.

- Mas eu não quero magoá-lo, ele não merece isso.

- Rachel, vem comigo para Lima, são apenas duas semanas, pede um tempo pro Brody, e durante a viagem, você vai rever o Finn, pensa no que você quer realmente, coloca em uma balança todos os prós e contras. Pega – ele segurava seu celular – ligue e confirme sua presença.

- E se ele não quiser mais nada comigo?

- Isso você só vai saber se conversar com ele. Ligue!

Peguei o celular e disquei o número dourado do convite branco. Sentia meu coração acelerar, enquanto chamava. Então era isso, eu estava indo para Lima. Estava indo para Lima ver Finn.


End file.
